


Ryoga Versus Cat Fist

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, Brain Break, M/M, Oral Sex, Stripping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Alternate ending to Ryoga Inherits the Saotome School. Genma unleashes Ranma’s ultimate weakness, a cat! Completely forgetting what happens if his fear goes too far.Born on phone





	Ryoga Versus Cat Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ryoga versus Cat Fist

Alternate ending to Ryoga Inherits the Saotome School. Genma unleashes Ranma’s ultimate weakness, a cat! Completely forgetting what happens if his fear goes too far.

Born on phone  
-x-

Ranma knew what was happening, his father Genma Saotome, was getting “revenge” for him eating his sweets. Never mind the fact all the countless years Genma stole his food.

Worst yet he dragged Ryoga into it. Filling his head with ideas of taking over the Saotome School. He was even giving Ryoga signals on when to dodge and attack.

‘The problem with that is, it leaves him open!’ He waited and saw Ryoga’s glance shift from him for just a moment. He struck! “Wide open!” He punched Ryoga and sent him flying back.

Genma began to sweat. ‘Crap this isn’t good, the boy is to good for his own good.’ His glasses flickered in the light showing his malicious intent. ‘Good thing I brought my ace in the hole.’

He tossed a cat at Ranma, and the pig tailed boy freaked out. A side effect of learning the Cat Fist, was a deep trauma of cats. Genma did this to his son, and now used it against him.  
As Ranma screamed in terror Ryoga sweat dropped. “This is the great weakness? How pathetic.” Ranma glared at him for a moment.

Genma stood up. “Now’s your chance, go Ryoga strike him down. Defeat Ranma and get revenge for him stealing my sweets, do it!” He realized too late he had said too much.

Ryoga twitched. “What was that? Revenge? Stealing your sweets?”

Genma clapped a hand over his mouth. He was sweating bullets as the whole family was looking at him.

They wanted an explanation, which all Genma had were excuses and lies. “How can you stand there and lie like that?!” If was a gift really. Genma could lie so easily, he’s cheated and lied so much he was a master. “I’m sorry he dragged you into this Ryoga, but a challenge is a challenge. I’ll finish it after I teach my pops a lesson.”

Ranma grabbed the cat and pushed it into his own face. He began to freak out until… “Meow!” The cat bolted as Ranma took a fighting stance, hissing as he glared at Genma.

“Now boy be reasonable,” Ranma hissed at him and attacked. He scratched up Gemma’s face first, then proceeded to shred the man’s clothes.

With a sharp upper cut he launched Genma into the air, only to grab him by the ankles and do a flip into double kick into his crotch.

Genma cried and wailed, and with one final kick he was sent flying out of the dojo.

Ranma now turned to face Ryoga. To his credit Ryoga was not completely stupid in being a little bit scared. He put up his guard. “Genma’s stupid revenge aside, a deal is a deal, if I win I become the heir of the Saotome School.”

Ranma looked at him and smirked. He dashed forward and snatched away Ryoga’s belt. The lost boy gasped as his pants fell, exposing his underwear. Ryoga gasped, blushing, he began to cover himself.

The cat boy jumped, and knocked Ryoga over. “Hey!” Ranma ran off with his belt. “Get back here Saotome!”

Ranma brought Ryoga back to the park, where he was camping out at. “Let’s settle this!” Ranma meowed in response.

The two clashed, but each time Ryoga attacked Ranma all he got was the male’s clothes.

Fearsome Shedding Winter Coat Technique. Using Ranma’s wild speed he stripped and avoided the enemies attack.

Soon Ranma was only in his boxers, and Ryoga was exhausted. Ranma smirked, a feline smirk with a glint in his eye.

Ryoga stood no chance, as Ranma’s next attack shredded his clothing to bits. Everything even his underwear was reduced to bits. Ryoga gasped landing but naked on his back.

“Ranma you pervert if you think you’ve won, you are wrong.” One hand shielded his crotch while the other was in fighting stance.

The feline was having none of this as he knocked Ryoga down and pinned him with his body. “Ranma you…” he froze feeling something hard nudge his crotch. “You you you you’re hard!”

Ranma was tired of his noise, and quickly captured Ryoga’s lips. The lost boy was stunned, and Ranma simply purred.

Getting tired of the lack of response, he licked Ryoga’s lips. Still nothing, so Ranma ground his hard on against Ryoga’s hardening cock.

“Ahh!” He moaned, and the feline male kissed him again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Ryoga’s head was spinning, he couldn’t think.

All the blood was leaving his brain and heading south. He didn’t even realize the battle that was going on.

Ranma’s clothed arousal continued to rub against Ryoga’s naked one. His cock and balls, at the mercy of the friction.

Ryoga’s cock was weeping, the poor boy lost in his own pleasure. Before he knew which way was up or down he was cumming.

Ranma left Ryoga panting, cheeks stained red, his body wet with sweat and cum. He licked his lips.

Removing his boxers was simple enough his thick 9 inch cock springing free. Ryoga’s own 7 incher was still hard and throbbing.

Rolling Ryoga over, he was positioned in just the right spot. Naked ass up high, hard cock twitching below.

Ranma leaned forward, placing a kiss to his balls, before licking them. His tongue trail up over his taint getting closer and closer to his twitching hole.

A small part of Ryoga knew he should stop this, but his body was loving the attention. Craving more, and when Ranma kissed his hole he caved. “R-Ranma…” he moaned shaking.

The feline brained male started licking his hole. Teasing the outer ring with licks and kisses.

Ryoga shivered and moaned, his penis twitching with every lick. Soon his hole gave in and Ranma’s tongue penetrates him. “Ohhh!”

The tongue darted and curled. He left Ryoga a panting mess. His tongue wiggled inside his ass, stretching him and getting him nice and wet.

Ryoga thought he was going to cum again, but before he could, Ranma pulled his tongue out. The lost boy let out a whine at the loss.

His whole was empty for just a few moments, but it felt like an eternity for Ryoga. Then he felt Ranma’s slick cock kiss his hole.

He moaned as it pushed in, it hurt being his first time, though Ranma’s prep did wonders for him.

The feline brained fighter still had some sense. He went slow, giving Ryoga an inch and letting him get used to it, before giving him another.

Ranma kisses and licks at his back, trying to ease any discomfort. Ryoga however was still hard as a rock. His ass stretched wide to take Ranma’s dick.

He felt hot inside, and with each new inch he felt a sense of fullness he never thought possible. Then Ranma gave him the last inch and they were fully connected.

The pigtailed boy purred, and nuzzled his neck. Ryoga was frozen, his heart racing, beating alongside Ranma’s. The male’s body heat sank into his own. He never thought of Ranma like this, but now it’s all he wanted.

“Ranma I don’t know if you can understand me but…Please move!”

The male did understand, and pulled back till only his tip remained inside. Ryoga moaned, he didn’t realize how empty he would feel without him.

He didn’t remain empty for long as Ranma’s hips came barreling into his. “Ahhh!” He moaned, and it happened again and again. “Ah ah ah Ranma ahh ah ah ah!”

Each thrust amazing, bringing friction and fullness to the lost boy. Plus the loud clap of skin striking skin.

Ranma’s thrusts were so powerful, it made Ryoga feel every inch of him and his strength.

Ryoga didn’t think it could get any better, and then the tip found his sweet spot. Ryoga let out the loudest moan yet. His body was hit with pleasure so hard he couldn’t stop shaking.

His inner walls tightened on Ranma, but that just made the boy go faster. He panted and groaned in the other’s ear.

Ryoga felt his cock lurch forward, spraying pre all over his abs. He was so close he felt like he could explode any second.

Ranma’s thrusts were faster now, the sound of skin stroking skin sounded like applause. “Ranma ah ahh I’m cumming!”

Ryoga lost it, his balls tightened as he unloaded his cum all over the ground. Ranma growled, and thrust harder as he neared his own orgasm.

The constant pounding to his sweet spot, made the boy see stars. Then Ranma came, thick hot seed came from his cock again and again.

Ryoga’s insides were pelted with his jizz. As the boy came he licked Ryoga’s neck.

The two collapsed, falling into a peaceful slumber.

-X-

When Ranma came to he was shocked to find him and Ryoga naked, and his cock buried deep in the lost boy’s ass.

He tried to pull out, but doing so caused Ryoga to awaken. The pig cursed boy shivered as he felt Ranma’s cum leak out of him.

Ranma quickly bowed his head. “I’m sorry for what I did!”

Ryoga blushed. “Do you regret doing it with me?” Ranma blinked in surprise.

“Ehh? Well no it’s not that. I’m sure you’ll think I’m sick or something, but I actually like you Ryoga.” He confesses, rubbing the back of his head. Ryoga’s eyes widen. “Just when I’m like that a cat I mean I can never remember what happens you know.”

Ryoga’s face got red, and he felt his heart skip a beat. “Well I don’t…” Ranma looked at him. “I don’t regret it.” He pulled Ranma forward and kissed him.

When the kiss broke both males were blushing. “Ryoga…” Ranma wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his embrace.

“This is the first time in a long time I’ve felt really happy. This…Me and you it feels right.”

Ranma smiles, and the two have another kiss. Ryoga was about to be a whole lot happier as he learns that Ranma is an even better lover than his cat fist form.

Ryoga may have lost to the cat fist but he gained so much more. Much to Genma’s horror Ryoga did become an heir to the Saotome school, since he married Ranma.

End


End file.
